headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Made to Suffer
"Made to Suffer" is the eighth episode of season three of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Billy Gierhart and written by series creator Robert Kirkman. It first aired on the AMC network on Sunday, December 2nd, 2012 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * "Made to Suffer", "WD: Made to Suffer", "TWD: Made to Suffer", and "The Walking Dead: Made to Suffer" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode had a viewership of 10.48 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is up by .05 from the previous episode, "When the Dead Come Knocking". It rated 5.4 in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Co-executive producer Evan T. Reilly is credited as Evan Reilly in this episode. * Production designer Graham Walker is credited as Grace Walker in this episode. * Editor Nathan Gunn is credited as Nathan D. Gunn in this episode. * This is the fourth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Billy Gierhart. It is the second of two episodes that he directs from season three. He previously directed "Sick". His next episode is "Crossed" in season five. * This is the fourth episode of The Walking Dead written by franchise creator Robert Kirkman. It is his only episode from season three of the show as writer. He previously wrote "Beside the Dying Fire" from season two. His next episode is "Isolation" in season four. * Actor Jon Bernthal is given a "Special Guest Star" credit during the end-title sequence. Appearances * This is the final appearance of Oscar, who is shot to death in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Tyreese Williams, who will become a regular character on the series in episodes to come. * This is the first appearance of Sasha Williams, who will become a regular character on the series in episodes to come. * This is the first appearance of Allen, who will make recurring appearances this season. * This is the first appearance of Donna, who will make recurring appearances this season. Quotes * Axel: I didn't mean no offense. I've been locked up a long while and, well, there weren't many women. You following me? I mean, Maggie, she's with Glenn and you're a lesbian. I was just talking with her. * Carol Peletier: I'm not a lesbian. * Axel: You got the... short hair. You're not a lesbian? My, my, this is interesting. * Carol Peletier: No, it's not. .... * Glenn Rhee: Daryl, this was Merle. It was. He did this. * Rick Grimes: You saw him? * Glenn Rhee: Face to face. Threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us. * Daryl Dixon: S-So my brother's this governor? * Maggie Greene: No, it's somebody else. Your brother is his lieutenant or something. * Daryl Dixon: Does he know I'm still with you? * Glenn Rhee: He does now. Rick, I'm sorry. We told him where the prison was. We couldn't hold out. * Rick Grimes: Don't. No need to apologize. .... * The Governor: You wanted your brother. Now you got him. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Glen Mazzara - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Nathan Gunn - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Rohn Schmidt - Director of photography * Paul Gadd - Producer * Nichole Beattie - Producer * Sang Kyu Kim - Producer * Angela Kang - Producer * Scott M. Gimple - Supervising producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Evan Reilly - Co-executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Co-executive producer * Tom Luse - Producer; Unit production manager * Jolly Dale - Co-producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer * Jeffrey F. January - First assistant director See also External Links Keywords Georgia | Eye injuries | Governor | Guard | Hallucination | Katana | Prison | Stabbings | West Georgia Correctional Facility | Zombies Category:2012/Episodes Category:December, 2012/Episodes